


Asexuality

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony asks who tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asexuality

**Author's Note:**

> When they told the team about their relationship, they’d been happy for them. Hell, happy was an understatement. Tony yelled out a hallelujah. Natasha smiled at them. Steve offered to cook. Bruce offered to help Steve. Thor wanted to bring Asgardian mead. In short, there was a private celebration.

The team had been happy that they didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore.

That was over a month ago.

Now, in the dead of night, while sleepily making his way to the kitchen to get at least three more cups of coffee in his system, he saw the two agents cuddling on the couch in the living room. There was nothing wrong with that, of course - their house too, and all that - but they’d done nothing but smooch and make googley eyes at each other. It was like watching two teenagers who have no idea about sex.

Which, now that he thinks about it, must be awesomely athletic for the two agents. Clint was from the circus, so he’d be super flexible. Phil has the strength he likes to pretend isn’t there and could fold Clint in half and fuck him into morning if he wanted to. Alternatively, Clint could use those big ol’ arms of his to pin Phil down or fuck him against a wall. 

Which, hey, not a bad image.

That was how Tony found himself sitting beside Clint that night, a sleeping Coulson resting on the archer’s chest, and asking. “Hey, Legolas. Who tops?”

"Tops? What game?" Clint asked him back.

"The bedroom games. who tops between you two? Do you fuck Agent? or does he fuck you? do you guys switch?"

"Oh, you mean like sex?"

"Yeah, birdbrain… What else could I be talking about? So, who tops?"

"No one does." 

"Ooh~ Kinky. How does that work?" Tony asked again.

"Tony, it doesn’t. there’s no sex to top or bottom with."

"Right." Tony waggled his eyebrows at him. When Clint just raised an eyebrow, he asked "Wait. You’re serious?"

"Of course I am. Phil and I, we’re both asexuals."

"Whoa, seriously? I thought that was a myth."

"You just single-handedly offended thousands of people, Stark."

"No, I meant… How can you have a relationship without the sex? Where’s the fun in that?"

"The dates. The cuddles. The kisses. Waking up next to the man you love. Contrary to your belief, Stark, those things are fun." Clint rolled his eyes at him.

"But that just sounds exhausting."

Clint shrugged. “It’s worth it, every time.”

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Ugh. Sap. I can’t believe I’m letting you convince me that sex isn’t necessary for a relationship… but fine. Whatever makes you happy, Legolas.” He got up and left the two agents alone. 

The next morning if there was table reserved in their name in the fanciest restaurant Pepper could find, well Clint could take it as an apology for the - according to Pepper - insensitive questions.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97655557721/tomorrow-theres-a-book-fair-tomorrow-ill-say)


End file.
